Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{3.080\times 10^{-1}} {7.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{3.080} {7.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-1}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.44 \times 10^{-1\,-\,0}$ $= 0.44 \times 10^{-1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.44$ is the same as $4.40 \div 10$ , or $4.40 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {4.40 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{-1} $ $= 4.40\times 10^{-2}$